duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran - (2000) - The Pop Trash Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 21 July: Orlando, FL (USA)|[2000-07-21 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 22 July: Orlando, FL (USA)|[2000-07-22 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 23 July: West Palm Beach, FL (USA)|[2000-07-23 West Palm Beach FL (USA), Mars Music Amphitheater]] *2000-07-25 Antioch TN (USA), AmSouth Amphitheater *[- 27 July: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2000-07-27 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheater]] *[- 29 July: Charlotte, NC (USA)|[2000-07-29 Charlotte NC (USA), Palladium at Carowinds]] *[- 30 July: Richmond, VA (USA)|[2000-07-30 Doswell (Richmond) VA (USA), King's Dominion]] *[- 1 August: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2000-08-01 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park]] *[- 2 August: Raleigh, NC (USA)|[2000-08-02 Walnut Creek (Raleigh) NC (USA), Alltel Pavilion]] *[- 4 August: Baltimore, MD (USA)|[2000-08-04 Baltimore MD (USA), Pier Six Pavilion]] *[- 5 August: Boston, MA (USA)|[2000-08-05 Boston MA (USA), Fleet Pavilion]] *[- 6 August: Wallingford, CT (USA)|[2000-08-06 Wallingford CT (USA), Oakdale Theatre]] *[- 8 August: Holmdel, NJ (USA)|[2000-08-08 Holmdel NJ (USA), PNC Bank Art Center]] *[- 9 August: Wantagh, NY (USA)|[2000-08-09 Wantagh (Long Island) NY (USA), Jones Beach Amphitheater]] *[- 11 August: Bethlehem, PA (USA)|[2000-08-11 Bethlehem PA (USA), Riverplace Stage]] *2000-08-12 Toronto ON (Canada), Moslon Amphitheater *[- 13 August: Pittsburgh, PA (USA)|[2000-08-13 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Iron City Light Amphitheatre]] *[- 15 August: Cleveland, OH (USA)|[2000-08-15 Cuyhoga Falls (Cleveland) OH (USA), Blossom Music Center]] *2000-08-17 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob Music Theater *[- 18 August: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2000-08-18 Tinley Park (Chicago) IL (USA), New World Music Theatre]] *2000-08-19 Kings Mills (Cincinnatti) OH (USA), Kings Island *[- 20 August: Columbus, OH (USA)|[2000-08-20 Columbus OH (USA), Polaris Amphitheater]] *[- 21 August: Maryland Heights, MO (USA)|[2000-08-21 Maryland Heights (St. Louis) MO (USA), Riverport Amphitheatre]] *[- 24 August: Chula Vista, CA (USA)|[2000-08-24 Chula Vista CA (USA), Coors Amphitheatre]] *[- 25 August: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2000-08-25 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 26 August: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2000-08-26 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 28 August: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-08-28 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 29 August: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-08-29 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 30 August: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-08-30 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 31 August: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-08-31 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 1 September: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-09-01 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 2 September: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2000-09-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues]] *[- 3 September: Santa Clara, CA (USA)|[2000-09-03 Santa Clara CA (USA), Great America]] *2000-12-09 Aberdeen (UK), Exhibition & Conference Centre *2000-12-10 Glasgow (UK), Clyde Auditorium *2000-12-11 Manchester (UK), Apollo *2000-12-12 Manchester (UK), Apollo *[- 14 December: Birmingham (UK)|[2000-12-14 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena]] *[- 16 December: Bournemouth (UK)|[2000-12-16 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre]] *[- 17 December: London (UK)|[2000-12-17 London (UK), Wembley Arena]] *[- 18 December: Cardiff (UK)|[2000-12-18 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Arena]] *[- 19 December: Nottingham (UK)|[2000-12-19 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena]] *[- 31 December: Orlando, FL (USA), early show|[2000-12-31 Orlando FL (USA), Pleasure Island *EARLY SHOW*]] *[- 31 December: Orlando, FL (USA), late show|[2000-12-31 Orlando FL (USA), Pleasure Island *LATE SHOW*]] *[- 2 January: Clearwater, FL (USA)|[2001-01-02 Clearwater FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall]] *2001-01-03 Clearwater FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall *2001-01-04 Miami FL (USA), The Level *[- 28 January: Zagreb (Croatia)|[2001-01-28 Zagreb (Croatia), Dom Sportova]] *2001-01-30 Kiew (Ukraine), National Palace *[- 1 February: Moscow (Russia)|[2001-02-01 Moscow (Russia), Olympiyskiy]] *2001-02-02 St. Petersburg (Russia), Ice Palace Arena *[- 4 February: Tallinn (Estonia)|[2001-02-04 Tallinn (Estonia), Linnahall]] *[- 7 April: La Romana (Dominican Republic)|[2001-04-07 La Romana (Dominican Republic), Altos de Chavon]] *[- 17 June: Tokyo (Japan)|[2001-06-17 Tokyo (Japan), Tokyo International Forum]] *[- 19 June: Tokyo (Japan)|[2001-06-19 Tokyo (Japan), Shibuya-ax]] *[- 22 June: Kobe (Japan)|[2001-06-22 Kobe, Osaka (Japan), Kosukai Kaikan]] Category:Duran Duran Tours